


...словно вспыхнул на мгновенье

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: ...словно вспыхнул на мгновенье.Автор: Mister_KeyКинк: 9. Я могу делать это весь деньРазмер: миди, 7095Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс плюс их альтернативные версииРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: драмаВселенная: MCU и альтвёрсПредупреждения: содержит сексуальные отношения между персонажами из различных реальностей, ХЭ, альтернативная трактовка теории времени/пространстваПримечание: написано в том числе по арту baneme





	...словно вспыхнул на мгновенье

— Тони, тебе бы отдохнуть. Сделай перерыв?

Стопка бумаг, над которыми Старк маялся с самого утра, не уменьшилась ни на йоту: стоило ему внести одну серию данных, как прибывала следующая, и так без конца. Стив не мог на это смотреть, но и взгляд отвести не получалось: с тех пор, как Тони появился так же неожиданно, как исчез, Стива не оставлял вполне оправданный страх новой потери. Конечно, всё, что он успел узнать о квантовых переходах, реальностях, путешествиях во времени и вариантах развития Вселенной, не давало повода подозревать Тони в том, что он немедленно исчезнет, если выпустить его из виду хоть на полсекунды, но у страха были свои законы. Стив старался держать себя в руках, но рефлексы были сильнее: он то и дело поглядывал на Старка просто для того, чтобы убедиться: тот по-прежнему здесь. 

— Угу, — отозвался Тони, ставя пометку на листе. — Отдохнуть. Отдых — это хорошо.

Судя по отстранённым интонациям, он был совершенно не здесь. Не в этом кабинете, строгом и спокойном, оборудованном по последнему слову техники и украшенном голографическими портретами Пегги и Говарда. Свой собственный портрет Стив снял, не слушая ничьих возражений — было неловко вот так выпячивать свой вклад в становление Щ.И.Т.а. Гордиться можно тем, что сделал, когда не был обязан, пересилив себя и выложившись на полную, но испытывать гордость за то, что просто делал свою работу, было для Стива так же глупо, как гордиться начищенными сапогами или тем, что оружие в порядке.

— Именно, — подтвердил он, подошёл поближе и осторожно — Тони всё ещё казался ему устрашающе хрупким, — положил руку на твёрдое плечо. Поддоспешник чуть пружинил, простая агентская форма обливала Тони так соблазнительно и плотно, что у Стива пересыхало во рту, хотелось сорвать её, счистить с Тони, добраться до обнажённой кожи, зацеловать крепкие тонкие ключицы, шею в полурасстёгнутом вороте… он сглотнул и чуть подтолкнул Тони к себе самыми кончиками пальцев. — Именно, директор. Отдых — это не просто хорошо, а для тебя сейчас именно то, что надо.

— Пересмотрел все записи из семидесятого, — вздохнул Тони, явно продолжая думать о работе — но Стив-то чувствовал, как тот едва заметно подался вперёд, поближе, и как окаменевшие мышцы плеч чуть расслабились под его прикосновениями. — Ужасно не хватает камер на каждом углу, как сейчас, но есть только одна подходящая дата. Активация тревоги, недостача в контейнерах с частицами Пима — всё сходится.

Стив смотрел на его макушку — серебристо-серую, словно присыпанную пеплом, — и от каждого взгляда сердце пыталось разбиться, собраться из режущих осколков и разбиться снова. В точности как в тот день, когда его Тони, только что вдохновенно разбиравшийся с каким-то очередным своим изобретением, просто исчез. Не было ни хлопка, ни вспышки, ничего: он только что стоял — и пропал, как не бывало. Стив не успел ещё даже осознать, бросился вперёд, видя, как катится, крутясь волчком, оброненное кольцо-каркас репульсора; оно ещё не успело замедлиться и лечь на пол, как Тони появился снова, угодив прямо в протянутые в пустоту руки Стива.

И это было бы прекрасно. Изумительно. Лучше всего на свете, если бы только это был его Тони — но тот, что возник из ничто, заполнив собой мучительную нехватку в кольце пустых объятий, был другой. Из чужого времени, из другой реальности, и, следовательно…

Чужим Стив его считать не мог, да и не пытался. Это же был Тони, Тони Старк, его друг и любовник, партнёр и соратник, источник множества тревог и большинства радостей, вторая половинка его собственной души и вечная заноза в заднице, и дело было не в том, насколько этот Тони был похож или не похож на того, что делил со Стивом постель и поле боя — нет. Он просто был Тони Старк, в каждой молекуле, унции и мельчайшей детали, а если ты любишь одного Тони Старка, то любишь и каждое из его отражений, иначе никак.

— Тони, — снова попытался Стив. — Семидесятые никуда не денутся, честное слово, а если ты себя загонишь — легче никому не станет, даже тебе самому. 

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Тони, снова принимаясь за бумаги — и со Стива было довольно. Да, этот Старк выглядел старше его собственного, а вёл себя так, словно всеми силами стремился наказать себя за что-то, лишая отдыха и сна — или убежать от чего-то, что неслось за ним на всех парах, наступая на пятки, но он всё-таки был Тони Старк, а значит… — Эй! Капитан Роджерс, тебя в детстве мама не учила, что брать чужое — плохо?

— Это с каких же пор ты мне чужой? — сощурился Стив. Выхватывать этого Тони из-за стола оказалось ничуть не сложнее, чем своего собственного, пропавшего без следа — и Стив тосковал по нему чудовищно, сильнее с каждым часом, каждой минутой, проведённой в разлуке. Точно так же он с каждой секундой всё сильнее влюблялся в этого Тони, не в силах от него оторваться. Точно любимая книга, которую обожаешь и помнишь с первой страницы до последней… только в этой обнаружилось несколько новых, нечитанных страниц. — Ну да, ты из другого времени и даже другого мира, но чужими нас с тобой это уж точно не делает.

Старк задумчиво пожевал губами — ещё одна привычка, которой не обладал его прежний Тони, и которой Стив готов был восхищаться — и, наконец, кивнул.

— Ты только не носи меня по коридорам базы, — попросил он, — разговоров не оберёшься. Потом вернём всё по своим местам, и твой Старк тебе голову откусит, он ревнивый.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Стив уже нёс его, подхватив под плечи и под колени, к зоне отдыха, наглухо отгороженной от случайных взглядов и посторонних появлений. Его Тони был не только ревнив, но и предпочитал оставлять личные дела при себе, не выпячивая их и не эпатируя окружающих. Находились другие способы заставить всех вокруг закатить глаза и выдохнуть безнадёжно-восхищённое: «ох, Тони!», а Стив втайне чуточку досадовал на невозможность похвастаться тем, что он — он! — владеет сердцем лучшего защитника Земли. Впрочем, это и так был секрет Полишинеля: любой, кто провёл бок-о-бок с Мстителями дольше пяти минут, понимал это и принимал как должное. Солнце всходит на востоке, вода — мокрая, небо — голубое, Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк неразлучны везде, куда бы ни забросила судьба.

Вот только сейчас им пришлось расстаться, и у Стива сердце было не на месте от тревоги за Тони — за обоих Тони! Здесь и сейчас он обнимал уставшего седого гения, готового положить жизнь за то, чтобы вернуть взбесившиеся время и реальность в положенный порядок. Бросить его, отказать в чём бы то ни было, отвернуться было попросту невозможно. Но и его Тони, унесённый в бог знает какую реальность… нет, Стив не сомневался в том, что тот сумеет постоять за себя, но что, если нет? Что, если там, в другом мире, тоже найдётся воодушевлённый и вздёрнутый до предела Стив Роджерс, и…

— Оттуда, что я и сам такой, — объяснил Старк. Стив бережно сгрузил его в мягкое кресло, вновь на мгновение залюбовавшись блеснувшей сединой, и придвинул столик с ужином из ближайшего ресторана, который его Тони считал приличным. Мясо и овощи, кажется, ещё не успели безнадёжно остыть, а вино — отдать в воздух весь затаённый аромат. — О. А ты успел изучить мои вкусы. Это приятно.

Стив почувствовал, как тепло разливается по щекам. Точно эту же самую фразу и точно таким же чуточку удивлённым тоном сказал когда-то его Тони, и Стив помнил, как именно это было: когда очередной дебрифинг и обсуждение зловещих планов ГИДРы закончилось поцелуем, настолько же отчаянным, насколько неожиданным для них обоих. Тони не оттолкнул, напротив, прижался к нему, обхватив за шею, и целовал самозабвенно и честно, а потом, когда Стив на мгновение отстранился, выдохнул:

— О. А это приятно.

Это было гораздо больше, чем просто приятно, и тогда Стив словно жил с головой в облаках, а сейчас… сейчас, пожалуй, тоже, вот только тоска по своему Тони вцепилась особенно острыми когтями и потянула к земле. Он постарался не подать виду и предложил:

— Давай-ка, дружище, подкрепляйся.

Тони кивнул и принялся за еду, обращаясь с приборами так, словно был на королевском приёме, и явно продолжая думать о своём. Потом отложил вилку, поднял на Стива глаза, обмётанные тенями усталости, и сказал:

— Вина не нужно, я и так сейчас, кажется, усну. Но перед этим поработай моими ушами, ладно?

Стив с готовностью кивнул. Этой привычки он не понимал, его Тони предпочитал всё обдумывать молча и выдавал в итоге только конечный результат, порой дикий и несогласующийся со всеми общепринятыми теориями, почти всегда непонятный, но непременно стопроцентно рабочий. Впрочем, задач такой сложности им ещё решать не доводилось, а у этого Старка могли быть свои способы укладывать в голове всё то, что упорно не хотело собираться в стройную теорию.

— Итак, — сказал Тони, глядя поверх стола прямо Стиву в глаза, — мы точно знаем, что я — не тот Старк, с которым ты знаком. Больше того, мой мир — не этот. Последнее, что я помню — битву с Таносом, о котором здесь слыхом не слыхали, и по всем остальным критическим точкам совпадений почти нет. Здесь тебя нашли не через семьдесят лет, а в сорок пятом. Ты помогал строить Щ.И.Т., мой отец всё ещё жив, вокруг до сих пор технологии, которые у нас давно отжили своё, никто слыхом не слыхивал о проекте «Озарение», Арним Зола умер в сорок седьмом, никто не писал его личность на плёнку, сержанта Барнса вызволили из лап нацистов в пятьдесят третьем, он давным-давно уже хороший парень и работает на Щ.И.Т., в котором, кстати, нет и не было никакой ГИДРЫ…

Стив кивнул и снова попытался поверить — хотя делать этого ужасно не хотелось — в то, что где-то на бесконечном полотне времени и пространства существует мир, в котором всё обстоит иначе. В нём он, то есть тот, другой Стив Роджерс, спал во льдах, пока случайность и глобальное потепление вкупе с таяньем полярных шапок не вынесли его выше линии подводных льдов. ГИДРА умудрилась почти захватить власть над миром, и обломки кораблей «Озарения» лежали в Потомаке. Его лучший друг всё ещё находился в чудовищном плену, служа ГИДРе, родители Тони погибли от его руки, а он сам, то есть тот, другой Стив Роджерс, догадывался об этом и молчал, пока не сделалось поздно, а они с Тони не сошлись в бою друг против друга. Мир, в который, предположительно, забросило его Тони, был и мрачен, и нелогичен — ради бога, как ему могло прийти в голову разыскивать Баки в одиночку, не доверяя ни команде, ни Тони? Рискуя множеством чужих жизней? — но нелогичность не означает невозможности.

— Я всё никак не могу поверить, что так могло случиться, — признался Стив. Даже думать о том, что он мог разрушить Мстителей, поставив личный интерес впереди общественного блага, было как иголки глотать: бессмысленно, смертельно-опасно и болезненно. — Мы не разговаривали друг с другом, то есть твой Стив и ты…

— Ну, в конечном итоге он прислал мне письмо с извинениями, — заступился Тони. — Неважно, на самом деле, мы сейчас не сравниваем, чья версия мира лучше, а разбираемся с произошедшим, и ключ к пониманию…

— Камни, — выдохнул Стив. Тони кивнул. Что же, в главном они по-прежнему понимали друг друга, хоть и принадлежали к разным мирам и временам. 

— В них всё дело. И немного — в квантовых переходах, — Тони принялся рассеянно рисовать зубочисткой по салфетке. — Мы не могли победить Таноса без Камней. Пришлось отправиться в прошлое, одолжить их, сделать дело и вернуть всё на места, попутно нарушив закон причинно-следственных связей и создав новую ветку реальности. В норме она должна была схлопнуться, как только последний Камень встал бы на место, но, как видно, что-то пошло не так, и доказательством тому — я сам. 

— Допустим, — Стив помолчал, собираясь с духом. Он мало что понимал в зубодробительной теории времени и пространства, ещё меньше в разработках Пима, и почти совсем ничего — в Камнях, чьей сутью была скорее магия, чем наука, но дураком не был никогда. — Только допустим, что Камни, встав на место, не уничтожили ответвление реальности. Это как река, где каждый Камень — плотина, помогающая воде держаться в русле. Если поставить плотину на нужное место, всё будет в порядке, но вода — упрямое вещество, она может захотеть течь иначе.

— Да, эту мысль я тоже держал в голове, — кивнул Тони. — Типичный парадокс наблюдателя: само наблюдение за процессом меняет его ход. Камень будет стремиться вернуться во время и реальность, которым принадлежит, но от каждого броска в поток будут расходиться круги.

Стив вздохнул. Давным-давно, в босоногом бруклинском детстве, они с Баки пускали «блинчики» по воде, и он помнил тот единственный раз, когда сумел заставить камешек пропрыгать целую дюжину раз. Вода тогда блестела особенно ярко, так что слезились глаза, круги шли по ней, сталкивались, гасили друг друга, наслаивались… и кое-где случалось странное: готовая исчезнуть волна внезапно набирала силу, подпитываясь товарками, и шла к берегу уверенно и мощно. 

— Эти круги могут выплеснуть реку из русла, — пробормотал он. — Конечно, не всю, но её часть…

— Каждый такой Камень — ужасно огромная глыбища, если продолжать аналогию, — кивнул Старк. — И волны они поднимают такого масштаба, что от реки может отойти довольно значительная часть. Предсказать, как именно пойдут временнЫе искажения и в каком именно месте основная реальность даст ответвление, невозможно, а хуже всего то, что я не знаю, сколько она продлится.

— Нет, — возразил Стив. — Хуже всего то, что мы понятия не имеем, чья из них основная. Мы знаем только две, но их может — должно быть — ещё больше. Может быть, шесть: по числу ответвлений плюс основная. Может быть, бесконечность.

— Может быть, основной и вовсе нет, а может быть, это и не круги вовсе, а дыры в ткани пространства и времени, — Тони проткнул зубочисткой салфетку, поморщился и скомкал сложное переплетение линий. — Я бы перевёл этот вопрос в число сугубо теоретических вероятностей, но вот беда: я хочу назад. Остались незаконченные дела. Да и ты вряд ли вздохнул с облегчением, лишившись своего Старка.

Стив молча кивнул. Слов у него не находилось.

— А потому, — довольно бодро для человека, готового уснуть сидя, произнёс Тони, — нам нужно всего-то навсего определить основные параметры события и повторить его задом наперёд. Пим уже прислал частицы?

Стив кивнул. В Пим Инкорпорейтед работали на износ, презрев даже гонку технологий и извечное соперничество со Старк Индастриз: Хэнк Пим при всех сложностях взаимоотношений с Говардом Старком знал, когда стоит оставить старые счета позади, и ряды пробирок с драгоценным содержимым уже стояли в сейфе, ожидая своего часа.

— Вот и хорошо, — совсем сонно подытожил Тони, и у Стива руки зачесались, так захотелось вытащить его из кресла, обнять, унести в спальню, которую они делили уже несколько лет, и просто сидеть над ним, глядя, как Тони спит. Может быть, даже поцеловать спящего. Он встряхнулся, заставив себя вспомнить. Не тот Тони, совсем не тот… и всё-таки его, вопреки всему. Потребовалось бы гораздо больше, чем вселенная, в одно мгновение сделавшаяся гораздо шире, чем Стив привык воображать, и внезапное пугающее осознание того, что где-то среди этого бескрайнего пространства, в каком-то чужом времени есть ещё множество Стивов Роджерсов…

Бррр. Стив помотал головой, пытаясь не думать. От всей этой катавасии с множественностью вселенных с ума можно было сойти.

— Будешь пробовать улучшить установку? — предположил он, и Тони неожиданно остро глянул на него из-под полуопущенных век. Стив так любил целовать его ресницы — то есть того, другого, своего собственного Тони, — и сейчас захотелось сделать то же самое, да так, что Стиву пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтоб удержаться. — Пим говорит, она и так совершенна.

— Я знаю, что говорит Пим, — Тони тяжело поднялся и зевнул. — Нет, Стив, улучшать там нечего. К тому же твой Старк исчез без всяких установок, так неожиданно, что вы даже Локи подозревали. Значит, нам придётся действовать немного наобум, и будет лучше, если ты пойдёшь со мной.

Стив кивнул. Это было привычней некуда: в самых непредвиденных и опасных обстоятельствах, в самое пекло мира, на задворки опасных цивилизаций, в логово врага или в ослепительное сияние победы они с Тони всегда отправлялись вместе. Тони тоже кивнул и сказал серьёзно:

— Не факт, что мне удастся всё, что я хотел бы сделать, но, Кэп, назад ты вернёшься в любом случае, это я гарантирую. Ну как, отлегло от сердца?

— Похоже было, что я боюсь? — удивился Стив. 

— Да нет, — с тем же странным, почти мрачным выражением ответил Тони. — Боюсь за нас обоих как раз я. Но если прямо сейчас ты не слишком горюешь по своему Старку, Кэп, я бы попросил тебя остаться со мной.

Стив в который раз поразился тому, насколько Тони — кажется, любой из всех существующих, хотя трудно было судить наверняка, — видит его насквозь. Как раскрытую книгу. Как экспонат под прозрачным стеклом, как линии на собственной руке. Он кашлянул, шагнул вперёд, решаясь, и осторожно взял этого седого, усталого, чужого и всё-таки своего собственного Тони за плечи.

— Я думал, что хорошо держу себя в руках, — пробормотал он. — И до сих пор не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Тони. У тебя есть твой Стив, у меня…

Тони отчего-то вздрогнул, словно прикосновения его обжигали, и прошептал так тихо, что Стив едва разобрал слова:

— Они простят.

Стив не был в этом уверен, но отказать не мог. Не сейчас и никогда, что бы ни случилось — если Тони была нужна поддержка огнём, или новый костюм, или кости динозавра с морских глубин, или просто постоять рядом, или что угодно ещё, отказать Стив не мог, да и не хотел. Наверное, именно поэтому Тони так редко просил о чём-то, а вот сейчас… ну да, он был измотан до предела и нуждался в тепле и защите, в том прекрасном чувстве, что возникает, когда ты чувствуешь, что не одинок, даже если судьба забросила тебя так невообразимо далеко от дома.

— Нечего будет прощать, и каяться я не стану. Не за тебя, по крайней мере, — сказал Стив и попытался подхватить Тони на руки, но тот оказался быстрее, активировав броню.

— Моя очередь.

Возражать Стив не стал, только покрепче обнял Тони за шею. Тот любил носить его на руках, особенно над полем боя, а сам Стив обожал атаковать врагов, десантируясь с брони со щитом наперевес, но сейчас привычный жар металла и гудение механизмов, спрятанных под алым и золотым, отчего-то вызывали трепет. Словно в первый раз… чёрт, с определённой точки зрения это и было в первый раз. Стив потянулся к узким резким губам, отмеченным горькой складкой, Старк, оберегая его, железными пальцами обнял его затылок, приник поцелуем, поразительно похожим — и непохожим на те, к которым Стив привык. Зато отклик тела был тот же, знакомый: всплеск жаркого желания в каждой мышце, неодолимый порыв, с которым Стив бросил бороться давным-давно, предпочтя сдержанности и соблюдению статей устава искренность. Он хотел Тони, а Тони хотел его, и это не менялось ни от времени, ни от фокусов с реальностями, ни от пережитых трудных дней — ни от чего. Не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, Тони убрал броню, а целовал открыто и быстро, словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь — и так оно в каком-то смысле и было; он не пробовал, не примерялся, не осторожничал. Пальцы в волосах Стива двигались, разминали окаменевший затылок, чуть болезненно тянули, снимая напряжение, и от этого по телу быстрее бежала кровь. Стив подался вперёд, столкнулся с Тони коленями, приник губами к загорелой шее, поймал отзвук частого пульса, языком прошёлся по натянутому сухожилию. От Тони пахло железом и одеколоном, ямка под горлом подрагивала от дыхания, и Стив покрывал поцелуями его шею в рамке расстёгнутого ворота, пока не услышал тихий стон, едва уловимый, искренний.

Этот Тони хотел его ничуть не меньше, чем потерянный — и, видит бог, Стив хотел его в ответ. Он уставился на Тони, пытаясь взглядом спросить разрешения, и Тони ответил таким же прямым и честным взглядом. 

— Погоди, — сказал он хрипловато. От вспухших губ невозможно было отвести взгляда. — Я разденусь.

Стив почти беспомощно кивнул, потянулся помочь, и Тони чуть удивлённо глянул на него, но позволил. Как будто никто никогда не помогал ему раздеваться, никто не смотрел с восторгом и восхищением, как будто он не был самым красивым и привлекательным мужчиной, которого Стив видел у себя в объятиях — говоря по чести, единственным его мужчиной, — и как будто простое проявление заботы было для него чем-то неожиданным.

Что они такое с ним делали, чёрт возьми? Там, в другом мире? Как нужно обращаться с человеком, чтобы он, точно стыдясь, прикрывал шрам у себя на груди? 

Стив отвёл его ладонь, не глядя вниз. Только в эти отчаянные карие глаза под седеющими бровями — умные, живые, полные чувства и решимости пойти до конца, каким бы тот ни был.

— Ты очень красивый.

Ну да, у него никогда не было хорошо с комплиментами. Его Тони это не смущало — он говорил, что у Стива всё так написано на лице, что и слов не нужно, — но что, если этот Старк настроен иначе? Тёмные брови сошлись, рот приоткрылся, маня поцелуем, и Тони пробормотал растерянно:

— Правда?

— Правда, — с облегчением ответил Стив, потому что говорить правду всегда было гораздо легче, чем молчать и тем более врать. — Очень. Они болят? 

— Кто? А, это… — Тони покачал головой. — Нет. Уже давно зажили. Да и в любом случае неважно.

Стив поцеловал его. Просто не мог удержаться. Он обнял Тони, стягивая с него поддоспешник, невесомо касаясь уродливой медузы, распустившей щупальца шрамов у Тони на груди и всё-таки ничуть его не портившей. Ещё и ещё поцелуй, и Тони тихо выдохнул:

— Господи боже, я и не думал…

Он замолчал, и Стива окатило сладким и страшным осознанием того, насколько Тони открыт ему прямо сейчас. Он никогда не был с тем, своим Стивом, достаточно было чувствовать его поцелуи, неуверенные и вдохновенные, чтобы в этом не сомневаться. 

— Не думай, — отозвался Стив, потому что это был лучший совет, с учётом обстоятельств и того, что в его бедро упиралась отчётливая тяжесть, а сердце Тони, прижавшегося вплотную, пыталось проколотиться насквозь и закончить свой путь где-то в глубине груди Стива. — Просто делай что нравится.

Старк рвано кивнул и приник к нему, уже окончательно решившись. Его худое жилистое тело обжигало, мышцы проступали под смуглой кожей с бледными чёрточками шрамов, губы не отрывались от губ Стива ни на мгновение, точно этот поцелуй был единственным, что держало Тони в мире, был этот поцелуй — и Стив не поручился бы за то, что дела не обстоят так на самом деле. Он подхватил Тони под бёдра, поймал короткий жадный стон и восхитительное ощущение сильных коленей, сжимающих его талию, и жёстких пальцев, стиснувших плечи, и возблагодарил судьбу за то, что до постели идти всего ничего. Тони — то есть его собственный Тони — терпеть не мог тратить время на бессмысленные передвижения из комнаты в комнату, и потому практически каждая зона отдыха была оборудована хотя бы простейшей кушеткой. 

Его это был Тони или нет, а всё-таки он не заслужил первого раза на столе, чёрт возьми. 

***

…ещё. Ещё-ещё-ещё!

Стив и не думал, что так изголодался. Что они оба так истосковались, каждый по своему потерянному человеку. Тони поднимался и опускался над ним, в полутьме спальни его глаза вспыхивали, ловя отсвет далёкого дня, и гасли, вспыхивали и гасли. Стив горел в том же ритме: обжигающая вспышка каждый раз, как Тони опускался на него, принимая до предела в растянутый, мокрый от смазки и нескольких порций спермы зад — нестерпимо долгая пауза — новая огненная плеть, тянувшаяся по хребту и выламывающая спину, когда смуглые бёдра напрягались, вынося Тони выше и выше, а член Стива почти полностью выскальзывал наружу. Снова и снова, задыхаясь от полноты ощущений и не в силах остановиться, они сталкивались телами и вцеплялись друг в друга, как пара тонущих моряков в бешенстве шторма. Тонуть — так вместе; Стив чувствовал это в каждом выдохе, каждом стоне. То, как Тони скалился, щеря белые зубы, как закидывался назад, ускоряя темп и всё чаще посылая по спине Стива раскалённые судороги, пело и кричало о том же: пусть в чужом мире, пусть даже чужими друг другу людьми, они были — одно. То самое, настоящее, не измеримое никакой меркой и не зависящее ни от времени, пространства, констант и обличий,ни даже от всех квантовых законов всех существующих миров. Этой силой их стянуло намертво, и она была доброй, эта сила. Доброй и правильной.

«Я люблю тебя, — говорил бы Стив, будь он способен на что-нибудь, кроме хриплых стонов, и это не было бы ни ложью, ни изменой: он любил своего Тони всей душой, и всех других Тони, ни разу не встреченных, эта любовь накрывала и оберегала собой так же естественно, как небо укрывает землю. — Я так люблю тебя, Тони».

Каждый стон и вскрик Тони — тот оказался удивительно звонким в постели, — звучали как короткая мелодия на тот же самый мотив. Наверное, Тони тоже слишком сильно любил своего Стива, чтобы не ответить взаимностью одному из его отражений; может быть, для него были неважны мелкие детали вроде номера мира в порядковом списке всех реальностей Вселенной, а важен был только он сам, Стив — молодой или старый, воинственный или привыкший защищать, свой или чужой, какая разница! 

Они сошлись в последних отчаянных толчках, горячечных и беспорядочных, и пламя охватило Стива целиком. Он впился в раскрытый измученный рот, слаще которого не было и не могло быть, потому что это же был Тони, его Тони, пусть чужой, но всё равно его! — и кончил так, что опасно зазвенело в ушах, а глаза на мгновение затянуло бархатной чернотой. 

Ещё охваченный этим плотным коконом, он прижал Тони к груди. Тот дышал часто и шумно, сквозь звуки дыхания пробивалась неотчётливая скороговорка:

— …в жизни раз. Столько думал, и вот, всего-то ничего потребовалось… щелчок, другой мир… и ты. Всегда ты, Стив, знаешь? Всегда ты, и если бы только…

Он умолк, почувствовав, как Стив пошевелился, и пришлось открыть глаза.

— Если бы только? — прошептал он, разглаживая спутанные седины. — Я был тот, другой?

Тони несильно пнул его по лодыжке, подумал и кивнул.

— Наверное… нет. Точно нет. Разве что самую чуточку, господи, надеюсь, ты не оскорблён. Просто с тем мы столько времени…

— Вместе? — подсказал Стив, и Тони помотал головой.

— Хорошо бы, но нет. Я его раздражаю, бешу, он только-только начал мне доверять, а я его опять подвёл. Провалился в другой мир как раз когда был нужнее всего. Разбираться с тем, что наворотили в последнем бою, всегда труднее, чем…

Он замолчал, и Стив молчал тоже, гладя влажные волосы и чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком. То, о чём Тони молчал, вставало перед ним всё яснее: простой факт, не требующий доказательств и расспросов. Конечно, он не пережил той последней битвы. Конечно, нет. Только не Тони, всегда и в каждом из миров готовый отдать всего себя другим. Огонь души, остриё разума и самое огромное и золотое сердце, какое Стив только мог себе представить, — всё это исчезло в каком-то не лучшем из миров, чтобы появиться здесь, рядом — словно вспыхнул на мгновенье огонёк свечи. 

Стив берёг бы его всеми силами, нёс бы в ладонях, если бы Тони позволил, но свечи догорают и гаснут. Всегда.

— Знаешь, — начал он, но Тони перебил, оперся на ладонь и приподнялся над ним, улыбаясь — как и не было мгновения слабости.

— Знаю. Твой Старк мне голову оторвёт, надо же, попробовал отбить чужого парня. Не бросай его, Стив, и даже не вздумай сказать, что это ты виноват. Я просто… просто здорово виноват. И перед тобой, и перед ним, и перед… неважно, он передо мной виноват не меньше. Эта ночь по-прежнему наша, так что к чёрту всё, я отказываюсь проводить её, пережёвывая старые беды и обиды. Ужасное чувство, хуже кислоты — так и разъедает изнутри, бррр, терпеть не могу это ощущение. Я хочу мира. Всё за него отдам.

— Тони, я же тебя знаю, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты начнёшь с того, что отдашь всего себя. Мне это не нравится, совсем не нравится, и если дело только в этом… может, останешься? Хотя бы рассмотришь это как одну из возможных перспектив? 

— И как это будет выглядеть? — Тони усмехнулся. — Двух Старков мир не выдержит, я знаю, мы это проходили с отцом. Постоянно грызлись на ровном месте, а уж если ещё и повод дать… 

Стив обнял его и коснулся губами лба.

— Не решай сейчас ничего, — попросил он. — Не надо. Я тебя тоже знаю — то есть знаю своего Тони, но это у вас точно общее: сгоряча такого можете наворотить — за сто лет не разобраться.

— Как будто у тебя иначе, — хмыкнул Тони, но совету, кажется, внял: напряжение, сводившее его плечи, ушло, и он снова улёгся рядом со Стивом и откровенно, не стыдясь, зевнул.

— Не отпускай меня.

Стив не отпускал. Держал в ладонях, дышал ореховым запахом волос, щекотавших ему подбородок, любил так, как единственно умел, как любил своего Старка: всей душой, всем сердцем. Остаток дня тихо отгорел за задёрнутыми шторами, ночь накрыла город перевёрнутой гигантской чашкой, расписанной созвездиями, а они всё ещё дышали друг другом, уставшие от любви.

Не насытившиеся ей.

***

— Всё должно получиться, — твёрдо сказал Тони. Он был затянут в костюм для квантовых скачков и настроен до того решительно, что Стив хотел и не решался коснуться его руки. Поцеловать, напомнить о прошедшей ночи — ничего из этого. Всем своим видом Тони яснее ясного демонстрировал: случившееся было, и было хорошо, но осталось в прошлом. Покушаться на принятое решение Стив считал покушением на свободу, и всё-таки в душе грыз червячок тоски. Что, если получится? Что, если нет? В любом случае выбор был без выбора, и Стиву это не нравилось. — Только не забудь: как только видишь своего Старка — хватаешь его и активируешь возврат. Не оглядываясь, понял?

Стив через силу кивнул. Они успели обсудить перспективы, а Тони минимум дюжину раз посылал мышей вперёд и назад по времени, и мыши возвращались благополучно, но человек гораздо крупнее мыши. Гораздо опасней, и к тому же обладает несвойственным грызунам воображением, способным как вознести в небеса, так и обрушить в ад. Сейчас Стив одновременно мучился дурными предчувствиями, надеялся на лучшее и готовился вмешаться в самый решительный момент. Если Тони решил вернуться только для того, чтобы умереть… да, это было его решение, но Стив был с ним категорически не согласен и не собирался просто так позволить пустить по ветру всё, чем для него был Тони, нравится это самому Тони или нет.

— Я понял, — заверил он. — Вижу Старка — хватаю Старка и уношу в безопасное место. 

Тони посмотрел на него с сомнением. Вздохнул и шагнул вперёд, коснувшись рукой руки.

— Кэп, я же тебя тоже знаю как облупленного, — ласково упрекнул он. — А сейчас у тебя на лице всё написано — как и всегда. Не дури, прошу тебя, и если дело в том, что мы, ну…

Стив мотнул головой. Да, прошлая ночь многое прибавила к их молниеносным отношениям, но ничего не изменила принципиально — он не стал бы равнодушно смотреть на то, как Тони собирается погубить себя в любом случае.

— Тогда просто поверь мне, так будет лучше для всех, — Тони поцеловал его, коротко, горячо и искренне, и этот поцелуй оказался самым страшным — так целуют, прощаясь против воли, уходя против воли на страшную войну, уж Стив-то знал. –Доверься мне и делай как решили.

Стив стиснул его ладонь. Машина, царившая в центре белого круга, вспыхнула всеми лампами, загудела — и они шагнули к ней синхронно и слаженно, как в бою, как в танце. Земля ушла из-под ног; длинная извилистая труба портала всосала Стива и, после милосердно короткого тошнотворного путешествия, выплюнула на поле боя. 

Вопль, визг и грохот, глухие отдалённые разрывы, от которых вздрагивала земля и хотелось прикрыть голову, лязг железа и изнуряющий сверлящий звук, идущий с неба и совершенно непонятный, но крайне зловещий — всё ударило Стива со всех сторон. Он успел бросить по сторонам только один взгляд, заметил сияющую женщину, пикирующую с неба, и Человека-Паука, бешено уносившего что-то яркое, нестерпимо сверкающее.

Перчатка. Это была Перчатка. И с другой стороны к ней уже нёсся Железный Человек. Красная броня так и блестела в неровном дрожащем свете взрывов и вспышек, маска казалась разъярённым лицом с намертво сведёнными бровями и прорезью злого рта, и Стив, забыв обо всём, бросился к нему наперерез.

Если он хоть что-нибудь понимал в Тони, в каком угодно Тони — тот сейчас пилотировал броню. Никакая смена декораций, миров, реальностей и обстоятельств не могла помешать его храброму Тони кинуться на защиту того, что он считал достойным защиты. Земля была достойна по определению, и неважно, какая именно Земля, так что сомневаться не приходилось.

— ТОНИ!

Костюм даже не замедлился. Стив от души шарахнул его щитом и вынудил обратить на себя внимание; Железный Человек нырнул на пару футов ниже, крутнулся вокруг своей оси и понёсся к Стиву. Тот кинулся вперёд, на ходу подпрыгнул и привычно зацепился за броню.

— Это я!

— Я понял! — прогудело из брони. — Где он? Второй я?

Стив хотел было сказать, что не знает, но сквозь шум и грохот боя до его ушей донёсся до боли знакомый рокот запускающейся брони. 

— Слева!

Алые и золотые детали облепляли Тони буквально на лету, и последняя встала на место в тот самый миг, как он нырнул и выхватил Перчатку из рук Человека-Паука. До него оставалось совсем немного, но сердце Стива упало и едва не разбилось вдребезги: он знал, что будет дальше. Знал, что, так или иначе, потеряет одного из Старков — весь мир потеряет одного из Старков! — и отказывался выбирать, торгуя жизнями. 

— РОДЖЕРС! — рявкнул он во всю глотку; такого вопля не постыдился бы даже беспощадный сержант в Кэмп-Лихай. Беспорядочное месиво голов, рук, тел, вздымающегося оружия и пыли, клочьев темноты и бьющих по глазам вспышек света расступилось, выпустило из себя Капитана Америку с щитом наперевес. По-видимому, двойник Стива только что дрался с самим Таносом: мокрые от пота волосы падали на закопчённое страшное лицо, глаза горели боевым безумием, и наличие в мире второго себя этот Капитан явно воспринял не как повод впасть в шок от изумления, а с позиции хорошего командира: как внезапно прибывшее, неожиданное и довольно странное, но чрезвычайно уместное подкрепление. Никаких слов, чтобы понять друг друга, им обоим не потребовалось, хватило взгляда — и, кидаясь в последний, обречённый на неудачу, отчаянный бросок, Стив видел рядом с собой собственное смазанное отражение.

В эпицентр событий они ввалились одновременно и, столкнувшись плечами, рухнули на землю. Оба Старка, как показалось Стиву, дрались за Перчатку — две брони сошлись в почти смертельном клинче, и никто не хотел уступать, — а его собственный двойник крикнул:

— Тони! Нет! Пожалуйста!

Две маски повернулись к нему единым движением, от синхронности которого закружилась голова, снова впились в Перчатку.

— Отдай! Это моё! Мне и отвечать!

— Да пошёл ты! Живи, будь ты проклят, ты ему нужен! Нужен всем!

Стив почти перестал понимать, где его Тони, и довольно слабо представлял, который сейчас он сам: тот Стив Роджерс, что никогда не чувствовал себя дома даже среди друзей, ни разу не целовал Тони Старка и даже не пытался ухватить свой шанс, пока не сделалось слишком поздно, или тот Стив Роджерс, которому повезло гораздо больше. У него был дом, был его Тони, был собственный мир, не лишённый опасностей, но не лишённый и надежды — и всё-таки сейчас чужая, одолженная боль будущей разлуки рвала Стиву сердце, а в глазах собственного двойника напротив он видел её мрачную тень. Перчатка уже перешла к одному из Старков — он не мог понять, к которому, и второй бешено рвался — отнять, спасти, принять всё на себя.

— Ну уж нет, — произнёс тот, кому повезло больше. Или меньше, невозможно было судить наверняка. — Подыхать — так с треском, рядом с тем, кого… люблю, чёрт, всю жизнь любил. Эй, Кэп?

Стив с ужасом понял, что обращается Старк к ним обоим. Как видно, разница стёрлась и между ними тоже, и неважен был груз ошибок, подвигов, обид, свершений и надежд: сейчас остался только Железный Человек, никогда не бегавший от опасности, и Капитан Америка, умевший перед ней не сгибаться хоть с утра до ночи.

— Да? — выдохнул Стив, понимая: вот часть его шанса. Сейчас, пока Тони удаётся отвлечь разговором, он сам мог бы успеть. Если бы только ещё крошечную толику удачи!

— Я могу делать это… — начал Старк, и замолчал, поражённый зрелищем. Один за другим Камни, как живые, выдирались из Перчатки, зависали в воздухе, сорванные с мест неведомой силой. Видимо, у здешнего Старка был припрятан козырь в рукаве, и он, сам того не зная, дал Стиву остаток нужного шанса, и Стив его не упустил. В оставшуюся долю секунды перед глазами пролетело всё, что было и всё, что могло бы быть. Долгие летние дни на ферме Клинта, простой и честный труд, от которого чувствуешь прилив сил и Тони, весь в масле и ржавчине от очередной битвы с гремлинами, поселившимися в заброшенном тракторе. Короткие жаркие ночи с августовскими звездопадами, гулкими шлепками спелых яблок о траву и лягушечьим хором из соседнего пруда, с Тони, спящим рядом. Их жизнь в Башне, рождество в Нью-Йорке, поцелуи под омелой, дружеский смех и надёжное плечо, которое чувствуешь в самый разгар боя, шутливые драки за пульт по пятницам, вечно пустая постель в спальне Тони и слишком узкая — в его собственной, но никому из них не приходило в голову жаловаться, потому что спали всё равно обнявшись…

Всего этого было так много, так мало. Так близилось к концу. Камни живой радугой метнулись к одной Перчатке, к другой — Стив видел её только краем глаза, но не было никаких сомнений в том, чья это работа, — на нестерпимо короткую долю мгновения зависли ровно посередине…

И его собственный двойник схватил их в ладонь, успев раньше Стива. Мгновение — и пламя охватило его целиком: белое, голубое и алое, и золотое, как броня, и зелёное, как далёкий остров в далёком море, и даже чёрное, небывалое, всё сжигающее дотла.

— НЕТ! 

Это крикнули все трое; Стив не был уверен в том, что они вообще кричали, тратя драгоценные мгновения на разговоры, пусть даже такие короткие. Их просто швырнуло вперёд, в пламя, убивавшее Стива Роджерса, Капитана, нигде и никогда не бывшего по-настоящему своим. Обжигающая радуга полыхнула вокруг и связала их вчетвером, огонь расплескался вокруг, фантастически быстро меняя цвета: красный-белый-синий-золотой, снова красный, фиолетовый, а вот и зелёный просверк, и опять его нет, а оставшиеся оттенки вертятся слишком быстро, чтобы успеть понять и заметить хоть один, сливаются воедино и исчезают, как спицы на бешено крутящемся колесе. Камни пылали страшным холодным огнём, пели на все голоса, напротив Стива стремительно выцветало, исчезая, чужое любимое лицо другого Тони, проступившее в рамке испарившегося забрала, самого его одновременно сжигало пламенем и обнимало льдом, и этому не было ни конца, ни края, показалось даже — вот так и останется навсегда. Что ж, не самый плохой…

Двойник толкнул его под руку. Скалясь от усилий, медленно придвинулся вплотную: пальцы касались пальцев, локоть — локтя. Словно толкая от причала примёрзшую ржавую посудину, они оба по миллиметру поднимали руки, преодолевая сопротивление. Мышцы стонали, жилы скрипели, а кости грозили сломаться, так это было тяжело, но если ты Стив Роджерс, то не боишься тяжёлой работы. Просто знаешь, что ты должен, что больше некому — и делаешь то, ради чего живёшь, хоть весь день напролёт. Любой ценой, ради спасения других, ты…

Они щёлкнули пальцами в одну и ту же секунду, держа в голове одну и ту же мысль. Одно-единственное желание, просьбу, мольбу, признание и приказ, всё сразу.

Мир сгорел и истаял в белом безжалостном пламени.

***

Белое небо смотрело ему в лицо, белый шум заполнял уши. Вкус во рту, и тот казался белым — что-то простое, знакомое, неопознаваемое. Стив попытался понять, что это такое, но так и не смог, только раскашлялся, давясь. Его тут же приподняли, дали отдышаться, вытерли лицо.

— Рано ему ещё молоко, говорил же.

Молоко, точно. Белое, холодное, чуть сладковатое. Интересно, насколько сильно он приложился головой, раз ухитрился забыть такую простую вещь?

— Это асгардское, — послышалось в ответ. Голос был не просто знакомый, он словно шёл изнутри, и Стив его любил — и голос, и обладателя. Но имя вспомнить не мог, как ни пытался. — Целебное. От какой-то волшебной, прости господи, козы.

Тут пелена, накрывавшая мир, стала понемногу разрушаться, растягиваться, в ней появились цветные дыры, словно кто-то растёр в воздухе несколько горстей красок, и Стив вспомнил.

— То…ни…

Звонко взвизгнуло разбитое стекло, смуглая ладонь накрыла его глаза. 

— Тише, тише, — тихо сказал Тони. — Не нужно, Стив. Всё в порядке.

Белое отступило и растаяло окончательно, в уши протёк равномерный писк приборов, далёкие шаги, чьи-то приглушённые голоса в соседней комнате, неровный стук чужого сердца. Невероятным усилием Стив поднял руку и попытался коснуться груди Тони, как часто делал, когда своим улучшенным слухом улавливал аритмию, дурное наследие ужасных дней. 

Что-то короткое мелькнуло перед лицом и пропало. Не понимая, Стив попробовал снова, с тем же результатом. Уставился на Тони — тот был весь чёрен, как из печки, с красными воспалёнными глазами и клочьями обожжённых седых волос, — и прошептал:

— Ты же должен быть… 

— Ага, но ему сейчас вправляет мозги твой Тони, — усмехнулся Старк. Посмотрел на беспомощную культю, зависшую в воздухе, и твёрдо прибавил, — я это исправлю. Обещаю.

— Что мы?..

— Невозможное, — просто сказал Тони. — Я ведь всего-то просил хватать своего Старка и удирать, но у тебя, герой, всегда своё на уме?

Стив уронил укороченную руку на кровать и немо на него уставился. Перекатил обморочно-тяжёлую голову по подушке и встретился глазами с двойником.

— Упрямый ублюдок, — прошептал он. С соседней кровати донеслось что-то вроде «не выражаться» — или, может быть, простое «спасибо», как знать, и Тони — его Тони, господи, наконец-то, без всяких оговорок, условий и вариантов! — оказался рядом и наклонился над Стивом, потеснив своего двойника.

— Мне придётся многое рассказать, — прошептал Стив и попытался отвернуться от поцелуя — разумеется, тщетно. Это был такой поцелуй, от которого сразу прибавляется сил, куда там волшебному молоку, сыворотке, вита-лучам и всему, что ещё существует в мире. Стив целовал в ответ, пока не начал задыхаться, а потом попробовал снова. — Я… Тони, нам действительно стоит сначала поговорить…

— Он всегда такой упрямый.

Звучало не как вопрос. Седой Тони и не ждал ответа; он поднялся, быстро поцеловал Стива в висок и ушёл к кровати, с которой слышалось прерывистое частое дыхание. 

— Ещё хуже, чем ты думаешь, — сказал он, наконец. — Но и мы такие же. Дать мне вернуться, но не дать умереть, а ведь я всерьёз собирался… чёрт. Тянет на пару Нобелевок, двойное свидание и блинчики по утрам — конечно, если мы, все четверо, сумеем договориться, кто первым пойдёт к кому в гости.

Стив потянулся к своему Тони — тоже обожжённому, по-прежнему прекрасному, удивительно живому.

— Я должен знать, что с тобой было? — спросил он хрипло. — Здесь, пока мы были порознь?

— А я — о том, что было с тобой? — парировал Тони и покачал головой. — Отдыхай, Стив. Самое время. 

Стив ухитрился дотянуться до него целой рукой, стиснул пальцы и выдохнул:

— Останься. 

Тот негромко рассмеялся.

— Так странно. Другой ты тоже меня просил. А я уговаривал другого себя остаться в живых, и вот, видишь, удалось. Удивительное всё-таки везение.

— Но что случилось? — пробормотал Стив уже из чистого чувства долга. Усталость наваливалась на него огромным ватным одеялом, прятала детали, смазывала звуки и уносила в блаженную целительную темноту. — Что мы?..

— Разделили ношу, — неожиданно ясно донеслось до него сказанное его же собственным голосом. — Спасибо, Стив Роджерс. До чего всё-таки странно благодарить самого себя!

Ответа Стив уже не слышал. Сон отнял его у мира и унёс за собой, на время одолжив у мира, и перед глазами раскрылась звёздная бездна, светящаяся и знакомая, совсем не страшная. Они с Тони лежали на крыше Башни и рассматривали созвездия в дрон-телескоп, тихо жужжавший в воздухе. Время от времени они принимались целоваться, и дрон деликатно отлетал в сторонку, чтобы не мешать. Внизу шумел город, знакомый и спасённый не один десяток раз; вокруг распростёрлась страна, которую оба любили всем сердцем, и Земля, за которую готовы были отдать жизнь.

Всё было в порядке. Они были живы, плечом к плечу стояли — хорошо, в данный момент лежали, но это ничего не меняло, — на страже мира и спокойствия, и потому Стив улыбался во сне.

Тони набросил на него лёгкое покрывало и выпрямился. Другой Тони приложил палец к губам — его Стив тоже уснул, часто дыша открытым ртом и водя глазами под опущенными веками.

— Знаешь, — шёпотом сказал он, — я даже ревновать не стану. Расспрашивать о подробностях — тоже. Но когда ты успел соорудить Перчатку, скажи на милость? Времени у тебя было всего ничего!

Его двойник пожал плечами.

— Я — это ты, не забывай, — сказал он. — И если ты всерьёз собирался вернуться в свой мир только чтобы героически умереть, я не мог об этом не догадаться. 

— Ну, выбор у меня был не то чтобы очень обширный, — седой Тони поднялся и, прихрамывая, подошёл к двойнику. — Я бы пропустил по стаканчику. Обсудил бы… будущее. И прошлое. И портал между мирами, есть у меня пара наработок…

Другой Тони улыбнулся и шепнул:

— В этом мы все, а? Стив не может не защищать. Мы не можем не изобретать. 

— Ну… да? — согласился его альтер-эго. — Круглые сутки бы только тем и занимался, да вот беда — мир сам себя не спасёт.

— А Капитан Америка сам себя не полюбит, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — И даже думать забудь о всяких глупостях. Я был с ним недолго, но…

— Я с ним и вовсе не был, — пробормотал седой и бросил на спящего осторожный взгляд. — Но знаешь…

— Ты готов заниматься этим целый день, поверь мне, — закончил Тони. — Идём, не будем их тревожить.

И они пошли.


End file.
